Unwanted connection
by lovehurts1113
Summary: As Draco followed Pansy through the barrier disturbing thought’s crossed his mind, the most disturbing ones were how to kill pansy for the “torture” she had put him though, dragging him into cloths shops and hair saloons she’s going to pay no no she’s a s


**Unwanted connection**

**Hogwarts express**

As Draco followed Pansy through the barrier disturbing thought's crossed his mind, the most disturbing ones were how to kill pansy for the "torture2 she had put him though, dragging him into cloths shops and hair saloons she's going to pay no no she's a slytherin know I will take it out on Potty and weasel.

Once he had that thought in his mind he started to look for them while walking, a thought passed his mind it wont take me that long to find them, so he speed up and seeing as the train was about to leave, after about five minutes he found them. He walked slowly behind them and suddenly pushed Potter down into a empty compartment blood was pouring everywhere, Harry got up and glared at Draco but before he could hit him back Ron did it for him. He rammed Draco into the wall, before Draco could do anything this time Harry ran into him. "BOYS BOYS CLAM DOWN STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS" Pansy came in pushed pass Harry and Ron and dragged Draco back to their compartment. While she was dragging him everyone was in stitch's laughing and couldn't stop Pansy went into the compartment and slammed the door in temper.

After two minutes there was a knock at the door.

Once Pansy heard the knock she planned to kill whoever was there. The door opened to reveal a first year, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Pansy looked straight at her wondering what she wanted. The girl then walked in and sat down. Pansy asked something that had been bothering her since she first walked in.

"What do you want?"

"I don't have a clue where first years should go and I was going to ask you"

"Doesn't make a lot of a difference now does it"

"Why not"

"Cause we will be at Hogwarts in 20 minutes"

"So what happened to"

She was rudely interrupted by Colin

"Can I get a photo?" "Yes he still looks dreadful."

Click click

"Give me that."

But it was too late he was gone.

Meanwhile in Harry's compartment everyone couldn't stop laughing even Herminie. But the laughing soon stopped when. Ginny put a brave face on and was about to tell her brother something that she had kept from him all summer and she knew he was going to go mad.

"So I suppose this is a good time to tell you."

The laughing stopped straight away and Ron just looked up at his sister .

"Neville and I are going out."

Ron's face turned red and looked like he was about to burst.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE."

Neville just kept quite and didn't move.

"Yeah well Ronald at least we don't like a slytherin."

"Shut it Ginny before I…"

"Before you what, your not my mum and you can't tell me what to do and I have and never will go out with one."

Hermione's and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Oh so you haven't told your friends then."

"Its nothing"

Seeing as Harry was to shocked to say anything Hermione stepped in.

"Nothing"

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing."

"He likes a first year's sister" Ginny joined in.

"Who"

"I don t know all I know is she's a slytherin."

"Who Ron"

Ron just looked at Ginny then Hermione but still said nothing.

"Ronald weasley" shouted Hermione as loud as she could.

"I DON'T KNOW, I've only seen her twice I think she hangs around with Pansy but I still don't know her name."

"Sure"

Ron got up and walked out.

Meanwhile the Hogwarts express started to slow down and Draco was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes then jumped up.

"What happened did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah you did"

"What about Potty and Weasel."

"You beat them up."

"Great come on what are you waiting for lets go and laugh at them."

"NO"

"But why"

"Cause it will be a lot better when everyone laughs at them and then you can join in."

"Of course yes why didn't I think of that?"

The Hogwarts express stopped and everyone started moving up to the carriages and into the castle. Draco started to wonder how much damage he had done to them but the real question was how much damage they did to him. He also didn't relies he had marks all over his body but once Pansy saw them she removed them with her wand.


End file.
